Need You Now
by KH-Freak-O-Zoid
Summary: When two stubborn boys both don't want to admit they were wrong, will their relationship survive? Songfic. AkuRoku. Rated T for sexual implications, brief mild language, and alcohol. R&R!


A/N: So I was sleeping over at my sister's house and I was lying in bed at 1:45am. I couldn't sleep and Lady Antebellum started to play on my iPod. A cute AkuRoku idea popped into my head so I decided as long as I was going to be sleep-deprived, I might as well get something done. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

Zexion: *angst angst angst*  
KHFreakOZoid: Yeah...Zexion's cranky when you wake him up at 1:45 in the morning...:D  
Zexion: She doesn't frickin' own anything. Now hurry up and read so I can go back to bed.  
KHFreakOZoid: Meany...

* * *

Roxas lied on his bed, alone in the darkness. It was quiet and lonely tonight. He looked around the room, seeing the scattered clothes on the floor. Some belonging to him, and some belonging to his (ex?) lover.

Roxas remembered how they'd gotten there in the first place...the countless restless night, when he got no sleep, similar to tonight, although tonight he was awake for a different reason.

Roxas remembered the fight he'd had with his redheaded lover. He had left shortly afterwards. Roxas knew exactly where he was, too.

Roxas wanted to be mad, but he couldn't. He was too mentally exhausted. All he wanted was his lover back home.

Roxas looked at his cell phone. He sighed. As expected, there were no missed calls or new messages. That's always how their fights turned out. They both swore they wouldn't call first. Neither one of the two men ever wanted to say they were wrong. Their fights never ended with anyone admitting they were wrong, either. No apologies were ever said. It was purely sex drive that brought them back. (Axel was usually the one who ended up caving first.)

Roxas chewed on his lip and stared at his cell phone in the darkness. Oh, how he wanted to call...he just couldn't fight anymore.

Roxas started to wonder how his boyfriend was...and how drunk he was right now. Was he thinking about him at all? Did Roxas ever cross his mind? The redhead certainly was the center of Roxas's thoughts...

_Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reachin' for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time._

Roxas looked at the clock. 1:16am. Roxas sighed again, sitting up to wrap his arms around his knees and hugging them close to his chest. He seemed to be alone a lot lately...

Despite the fact he was alone all the time now, Roxas _hated _being alone. He just wanted...no, he _needed _his redheaded lover by his side. Their fight didn't anything to him now.

Roxas picked up his phone again and slowly scrolled through his contacts, finding his boyfriend's name, ignoring the fact that he had his number memorized and set as speed dial number two. He always told himself (and his lover) that he wouldn't be the first to call...but he was losing control. He just needed him back. Roxas didn't know what he'd do without him. Even though they fought...Roxas loved him. And he just needed him back.

_It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._

Axel sat alone in the near-empty bar and downed another shot of whiskey in a single gulp. It was his fifth. He always came here to drink when he was upset; lately that was all the time.

Axel looked at the door again, his heart dropping every second that an angry blonde didn't burst through it. In the early days of their relationship, his little blonde lover would follow him there when they fought and would yell at him for getting drunk again.

Lately he didn't bother anymore.

Axel missed those days. They were reminders that the blonde still cared about him. But now...

Axel sighed, trying to give up the wish of seeing an angry blone boy push through the door. He started to wonder if his lover was thinking about him. He was the only thing on Axel's mind.

_Another shot of whiskey. Can't stop lookin' at the door. Wishin' you'd come sneakin' in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time._

Axel looked at the large clock on the wall in the bar. 1:17am. God, the blode would be pissed when Axel came home...

Axel slouched over the bar, definetly feelings the affects of the alcohol now. He needed his perfect little blonde...

Axel felt his cell phone burning a hole in his pocket. He didn't bother checking it for new messages. Unless they were from his lover, Axel didn't care and he knew he wasn't going to call.

Axel was almost compelled to call the blonde _himself,_ but he doubted he'd get an answer anyway.

Axel almost didn't care. He just needed his boyfriend.

Axel didn't know what he would do without him...Axel loved him. He needed him. If only he could tell him that...

_It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._

Roxas stared out the bedroom window, at the crystal-clear sky. It was a full moon tonight. He sighed, his heart still heavy. But in a way, he was glad. At times, the pain was the only reminder Roxas had that he still cared. It was better than nothing.

Axel stared at the empty shot glasses on the bar. The alcohol didn't dull the pain of missing his lover like it used to...

_Whoa-oa. Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Roxas sat, unmoving in the middle of the too-empty bed. The minutes ticked by, but they felt like hours. He needed his boyfriend.

Axel finally took his cell phone out of his pocket. Normally he'd never be the one the call, but Axel didn't have the strength or the sanity to be so stubborn anymore...

He needed his boyfriend.

Axel honestly didn't know what he'd do without him. He needed him.

_It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you now. Oh, baby, I need you now._

Roxas thought he'd fallen asleep, for when he heard his lover's ringtone, he was sure he must be dreaming. He hesitated but flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" he asked, cautiously.

"...Hey, Roxy," said Axel.

* * *

A/N: So this was little different than other stuff I've written. It was kind of angsty. :3 Well, I _am _in a weird mood...it's three in the morning and I'm watching _Thomas and His Friends._ xD Yeah, I know I'm crazy. I don't need you to tell me. _ Hope you liked. Please review and check out my other stuff. :P


End file.
